pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Tycn/Archive 1
Oy! [[user:Defiant Elements|'*Defiant Elements*']] ''+talk'' 04:38, 25 April 2007 (CEST) Hey, Defiant. Good to see that we've finally got our buildwiki :) Tycn 04:42, 25 April 2007 (CEST) They'll never defeat us! [[user:Defiant Elements|'*Defiant Elements*']] ''+talk'' 04:46, 25 April 2007 (CEST) Yep yep, they have no power here :) Tycn 04:51, 25 April 2007 (CEST) Unlike me :). On my GuildWiki RFA, they said I was too focused on things related to builds, here, that was my platform for Adminship, and look at me now. [[user:Defiant Elements|'*Defiant Elements*']] ''+talk'' 04:52, 25 April 2007 (CEST) Congratulations, we need more people like you :) Tycn 04:56, 25 April 2007 (CEST) Vampiric Agressor Could u revote please?16:08, 4 October 2007 (CEST)~ . We currently have 5. [[user:Defiant Elements|'*Defiant Elements*']] ''+talk'' 04:57, 25 April 2007 (CEST) Thanks for the welcome ;)BaineTheBotter 16:37, 20 May 2007 (CEST) Np, enjoy your stay here :) Tycn 08:49, 21 May 2007 (CEST) Nice to see you here, Tycn! I'm still using that Quick Flamer build ^_^ :P -- Nova -- ( ) 22:46, 5 June 2007 (CEST) Gee, thanks, good to see that I've helped someone :P Tycn 06:12, 6 June 2007 (CEST) Lottery If you got 0 as your lottery ticket, please visit again and re-vote. We are sorry for inconveniences. GCardinal 23:30, 13 May 2007 (CEST) Will do, thanks for telling me. Tycn 08:27, 14 May 2007 (CEST) I need my userboxes Ummm, you moved my userboxes into my userspace but i don't know how to get them from there onto my userbox page. Please tell me on my talk.Faramir 17:20, 23 May 2007 (CEST) Notification It still isn't a great build, but, your comment on Build:W/Mo Vigorous Spiker mentions PvE, and, for the record, PvE isn't one of the categories listed. [[user:Defiant Elements|'*Defiant Elements*']] ''+talk'' 06:12, 1 July 2007 (CEST) I'm aware of that, I'm just saying that the current setup makes it unsuitable for both areas. Tycn 10:00, 1 July 2007 (CEST) N/any Ravenous Spiker Thanks for reverting the person who added the uncalled for changes in my build :D --Sneakysmith12 07:36, 5 July 2007 (CEST) No problem, glad to help :) Tycn 04:10, 6 July 2007 (CEST) Fear/Famine is there anything I can do to make this even better? I've fixed the runner, and I would also like to mention that SoD doesn't affect the sins DPS much due to Expose Defenses. thank you in advance for any help that you may give me. ZamaneeJinn 05:27, 9 July 2007 (CEST) :) Build:N/A Dancing Death [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 08:17, 13 July 2007 (CEST) Hey there Hello^^ thanks for your feedback on the build in my userpage. Since now it is in testing phase, would you mind giving an eye to the final version? thanks! Build:Rt/any_Grasping_Bomber --Morten 17:43, 15 July 2007 (CEST) :hey.. you didn't read my build well(nor have tried it). i have written a whole section covering use without destruction.. :/ and this is spike, what does it have to do with dps? and even if it had, you have good spells in that bar mate. bit disappointed in your superficiality --Morten 14:48, 19 July 2007 (CEST) ::Ok, I changed the bit about Destruction. But I have tried the build, with perhaps 1 skill difference. DPS does matter, if the monk lands Spirit Bond before the spike, you're going to want to help your team more than a few easily avoidable Spirit Rifts in the next 15 or so seconds. And without Destruction, your spike is much weaker, and that's assuming you survive - having to run into melee range is extremely risky, with only caster armour. Trust me, I have used this build extensively, and it's more fragile than you think. Tycn 14:57, 19 July 2007 (CEST) :::it's ok, personal opinions after all. --Morten 15:00, 19 July 2007 (CEST) 50/50 Needling Chill you said the war had no Deep Wound, but the wars point is to deal High damage when an opponent is >50% Health True, but DW accounts for more than 100 damage alone, which is as much as Final Thrust can do. And the ripostes aren't doing anything, this is PvP. No one would attack the warrior anyway. Tycn 06:29, 22 July 2007 (CEST) Build Yeah i felt bad about the 0's. But i'll change it now that you display your reasons. I'm not giving it an illustrious thing though. I still think its fragile.Dark0805|Rant 05:11, 4 August 2007 (CEST) W/any Devastating Hammer Warrior sorry about drastically editing the build with out bring it up on the talk page. although i do not feel that it changed it into a completely different build all my changes are common variants of the build with factions and nightfall. i felt that if i made a new build it would end up getting merged unless it stays as a prophecies only build and a new updated build is made... Champion 14:42, 12 August 2007 (CEST) Build:E/P PvE Mind Blast Elementalist I'd have to kindly disagree with your vote reason that "TNTF is only 4/10, inferior to a focused para," for two reasons. Firstly, paragons can't touch the damage from that build, thus their ability to keep TNTF up longer is irrelevant. Secondly, TNTF does not have to last 10 seconds out of 10 seconds for it to be good; 4/10 seconds of pure damage reduction is already godly. Now, imagine this scenario; compare two of these E/P's to two of the generic Searing Flames eles. The E/Ps can keep TNTF up 8/10 seconds (which is beyond godly, it's just a ridiculous amount of damage reduction), and the E/P's can keep a more steady stream of damage (which, very quickly, amounts to more than what the silly searing flamers can squeeze out). Having played an ele as my primary for two years in PvE, I can honestly say this is the single best bar I've ever seen. It has no energy problems, it contributes to the team more than even a mind blast heal party spammer could manage, and (like I've said countless times) nukes with full force. What else is there to want? What could possibly be better? -Auron 16:36, 12 August 2007 (CEST) Have another look..please????? Hey, well ur the second person to let me know about my lacking of offensive power in my build Regenerate Reaper, and so i made a few adjustments. I raised the scythe mastery by 2 points and added a bunch of new varients and optional skills. So please have another look and rerate it if u thinks its become better, thx Angels paradox 22:39, 17 August 2007 (CEST) What do u recomend i do instead? Angels paradox 04:07, 18 August 2007 (CEST) RE: Build talk:A/D Beguiling Insight Go here - http://pvx.wikia.com/wiki/Build_talk:A/D_Beguiling_Insight, please. :) Zuranthium 18:35, 18 August 2007 (CEST) http://www.pvxwiki.com/w/index.php?title=Build:A/W_Instable_Tiger&action=rate great minds think alike ;) -- Nova -- ( ) 15:21, 19 August 2007 (CEST) Thank you Hi Tycn, thank you very much for your welcome. --Lumenil 11:42, 20 August 2007 (CEST) No problem :) If you've got any questions, just leave a message here. Tycn 11:44, 20 August 2007 (CEST) TY for your comment on my build, but paragons have 30 energy, and with the suggest weapons, should have at least a base energy of 48 Curious I'm still somewhat new, and I don't fully understand the system, but after a build is accepted/given a rating it's not just 'in-the system'? It can be thrown out later if enough people decide to vote it down for whatever reason? ~ J.Kougar 14:15, 26 August 2007 (CEST) :A build is always being perpetually voted upon. If enough people change their minds or enough new people decide that the build is poor, then yes, a build can absolutely swap categories. This is also true for builds in the "trash" category. —ǥrɩɳsɧƿoɲ〚ŞƳŞŌƤ〛 17:52, 26 August 2007 (CEST) Namespace I've moved your page to User:Sword_of_Justice, since we don't use the guild namespace. Tycn 14:18, 29 August 2007 (CEST) OK, thanks :) Marcus The Cube 14:35, 29 August 2007 (CEST) You're welcome :) Tycn 14:37, 29 August 2007 (CEST) Build:A/E AoD Shock Sin Hiya, you rated this build before its recent update. Could you take another look and reconsider your vote? Thanks :) -Auron 15:30, 29 August 2007 (CEST) O HAI THAR If you are still interested in SoD, can you talk to 'Tab Now Please' ingame or leave a message on his talk page (user:Ibreaktoilets). If you aren't interested, can you tell him that as well. Thanks =D [[User:Rawrawr Dinosaur|'Rawrawr Dinosaur \m/']] 17:50, 29 August 2007 (CEST) :I r prot NPC instead of lord. Discuss. Ibreaktoilets 14:54, 31 August 2007 (CEST) ::I r joinung ur guild soon! I iz happy. Tycn 15:01, 31 August 2007 (CEST) :::i r eksitid 2!! Ibreaktoilets 15:03, 31 August 2007 (CEST) wut Ibreaktoilets 12:12, 2 September 2007 (CEST) Herro. Tycn 12:26, 2 September 2007 (CEST) hai Ibreaktoilets 12:27, 2 September 2007 (CEST) AB You up for it later today? —ǥrɩɳsɧƿoɲ〚ŞƳŞŌƤ〛 15:12, 2 September 2007 (CEST) I would... but for me, today is tonight, and it's 11PM :/ I'll see how things turn out. Tycn 15:14, 2 September 2007 (CEST) Bile Pressure If we can get a team together, wanna give it a go? Its like 2.5k spike damage to everyone on their team. [[User:Rawrawr_Dinosaur|'Rawrawr Dinosaur']] 23:05, 2 September 2007 (CEST) Sig Stole'd pwned. [[User:Misfate|'Misfate']] 23:09, 2 September 2007 (CEST) :How did this topic get here? [[User:Misfate|'Misfate']] 01:14, 5 September 2007 (CEST) charging striker rethink ur vote on charging striker build just bcuz the charging strike is not meant to be spammed and it has relatively high dmg in the first place so there is no need for use with attack skills. [[User:Mizzouman2010|'''Mizzou]][[User_talk:Mizzouman2010|man']] 23:04, 4 September 2007 (CEST) Build:Mo/E Shielded Sliver... Has been abandoned for several months. Delete it or keep it and work on it? ~~ [[User:frvwfr2|'frvwfr2']] (T/ /Sysop) 03:53, 9 September 2007 (CEST) Just delete, I think it might be in the variants of the other one anyway. Tycn 03:54, 9 September 2007 (CEST) Team - Pressuring Refrain Thanks alot for your help with improving this thing. You think I should put it in Trial? - (snō hwīt tăn) [sic] 12:27, 9 September 2007 (CEST) Build:Team - Nightmare Spike Mind revoting? I changed it around a bit, not sure if I changed something you thought was bad. Thanks in advance :) -- Nova -- ( ) 22:59, 9 September 2007 (CEST) Nerfs/Buffs Lol, i liked your list sorta half against my list of nerfs and buffs. But still, a lot of overused builds need to be nerfed. Since A-Net usually only nerfs or buffs heavy PvP used skills, almost all of those are options. Honestly, wouldn't you like to see some fresh, new builds in any PvP? <--GoD20px :Go RA for the lulz. –Ichigo724 17:10, 14 September 2007 (CEST) Thanks for the tip Obviously I'm new. Do you know how to clean up my history page? And how did you find me? Are my builds posted anywhere? -Nevermind, thanks got it. I'm showing up on the global changes. Mortico nayr MoR Build:Me/E_GoE_Denial, concerning your vote, MoR is kinda fail, considering your elite is useless when facing Dervs with Wild Blow or Paras with Wild Throw(both quite common). --[[User:Edru_viransu|'Edru viransu']]//[[User_talk:Edru_viransu|'QQ about me']]/sysop 02:09, 20 September 2007 (CEST) Lulz Build:Team - TA Degen "Please Note! Sucking may cause you to make this great build fail! Please do not suck!!!" <3 <3 <3 ROFL P C Gamer 03:42, 24 September 2007 (CEST) I copied the backbone of the build from Readem, and the message was there... no reason to remove it :P Tycn 09:29, 24 September 2007 (CEST) Yeah, that has to be the funniest thing I've read on here in a while, mostly because it is true.P C Gamer 19:43, 25 September 2007 (CEST) Build:Rt/any Energetic Healing In regards to your ratings: '''No Spike Heal such as Wielder's Boon?' Spirit Light heals more than Wielder's Boon. Renewing Memories is better for energy management? How so? There are two weapon spells, and one item spell. Renewing Memories doesnt effect spells, or binding rituals. No hex removal? Can replace life with some. Bad elite? Preservation is the only cheap long lasting spirit thats under Restoration. Low versatility? How so? Kamer 04:22, 24 September 2007 (CEST) "No spike heal such as wielder's boon" Wielder's Boon =1/4 cast time, Spirit Light =1full second, that is what he means by it. Preservation is a random heal with a very limited range. Bring Recovery as it can benifit the team as a whole, not a random short range heal. And yes no hex removal is a big problem. P C Gamer 19:43, 25 September 2007 (CEST) About your vote on the A/Mo SP Knockdown... I'd just like to clarify your understanding of aftercast, particularly in regard to Shadow Steps.. You said it's takes 3 seconds for MoI->SP->Iron Palm... Actually, it takes 2. MoI takes a full second counting aftercast, SP has no aftercast, so it's 1/4 cast in combination with Iron Palm's 3/4 cast makes it a grand total of 2 seconds. If you doubt me, check out the Aftercast delay article on GuildWiki. cedave( _buildpage) 02:12, 26 September 2007 (CEST) (Build:E/Rt Mind Blast Runner moved to Build:E/D Mind Blast Runner) move talk archives too plz -Auron 16:43, 27 September 2007 (CEST) GvG KOT Hey bro, thanks for GvGing with KOT last night. Tons of fun, we'll have to do it again sometime aka.Tristin(Teh Test War)P C Gamer 09:07, 30 September 2007 (CEST) No problem, call me anytime I'm on. Tycn 09:09, 30 September 2007 (CEST) Team - QA Hey there, you really think that a paragon has a higher dmg output as the ranger whos shots an arrow every .5 sec and has a penetration of 10% + is enchanted with Judges Insight + in range of FW and with Read the Wind? i highly doubt that. to the no interupts. Chocking gas + Optional Slots... that should be enough! Kastore 13:37, 30 September 2007 (CEST) Responding on the talk page. Tycn 14:04, 30 September 2007 (CEST) Changing I was still thinking about what to put in the Optional and when you said Draw+Flesh=win, i just added Draw, Draw only removes conditions from 1 target, i will add Flesh Golem to variants if you use this build in an area with not many conditions. Hope you consider revoting, else thank you anyway Tomoko 12:58, 2 October 2007 (CEST) There, made it Title says it all - (snō hwīt tăn) [sic] 08:59, 3 October 2007 (CEST) I agree with your reason for 0 under universality, but why 1 effectiveness? It isn't very universal, but when you use it for what it's for it is 100% effective. — ( \ ʇ ) uɐɥʇıǝɹ 21:51, 7 October 2007 (CEST) I'd answer if I voted on that build... Tycn 00:33, 8 October 2007 (CEST) :LOL, sorry, I don't know what happened. — ( \ ʇ ) uɐɥʇıǝɹ 00:56, 8 October 2007 (CEST) http://www.pvxwiki.com/w/index.php?title=Build:A/W_YAA_Assassin&diff=prev&oldid=272917 Any reason? — Skakid9090 16:51, 8 October 2007 (CEST) :Nvm, it's a good change. — Skakid9090 17:14, 8 October 2007 (CEST) Hydraway Better PB build now? ----[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'InfestedHydralisk']] 19px 00:17, 10 October 2007 (CEST) Me/N Angorodon heya! i see that build really is very vulnerable to interrupts, but i don't think that justifies a trash vote. because that would mean that all casters except hb monks and fc eles are trash. oh, btw, don't account the nerf into your vote. it's just for this week as said on the main page. - Y0_ich_halt 13:51, 13 October 2007 (CEST) It's just not that... dangerous. It's more of an annoyance than a real threat. A warrior has pretty much the same (if not higher) DPS, and is a lot more dangerous. Tycn 13:55, 13 October 2007 (CEST) uh...no. warriors can be protted. life steal can't. and a warrior has to use ias and spam attacks to reach that dps. - Y0_ich_halt 13:59, 13 October 2007 (CEST) okie. A good warrior can easily dish out a lot more pressure than a Me/N. Protting costs energy, too. I do have some qualms with the category tags, though. It's good for RA, considering the self healing, but in TA, teams almost always have off-heals (a rit, usually) or some kind of interrupter (ranger, mes) so your lifesteal is either disrupted or easily outhealed. And in AB/CM, you should probably be either quickly taking out key targets with a sin, or nuking shrines/NPCs with an ele. Tycn 14:16, 13 October 2007 (CEST) yup, agree with you. someone added all those tags and i don't think it's all that bad there. even if those prots don't help, many ppl tend to recast prot spirit because they see it doesn't work and don't look at their effects monitor :) it's best in ra and for pve high lvl areas where armor really makes a difference. - Y0_ich_halt 14:52, 13 October 2007 (CEST) :It ownzzz in HA, too. Auron runs 6 of them a bunch, I think. It's not really that vulnerable to interrupts when you consider that you have to time a dshot on a fast casted(usually with 14 to 16 fc) 1 cast time spell on 6 people. Also, how can you vote low for pewpew? :/ Unmitigatable constant DPS that's nearly double a frenzying unmitigated warrior with 16 in his weapon is a threat, simply because it's quite nearly impossible to deal with more than one or two of them without multiple healing monks. --[[User:Edru_viransu|'Edru viransu']]//[[User_talk:Edru_viransu|'QQ about me']]/sysop 19:50, 13 October 2007 (CEST) ::Well, depends. Considering that they're continiously casting when they're AEchoing it, and casting it every 2.5 seconds when not, I find it relatively easy to interrupt. And I have met Andoragon spam-teams in HA, and never lost to them before. Usually, they'll get a kill or two, then get spiked out or outpressured. Tycn 02:56, 14 October 2007 (CEST) Shattergon No more unlimienergy — Skakid9090 18:22, 13 October 2007 (CEST) :The changes are just a test week or something, so that may change. For those who still play GW, I hope it doesn't. --[[User:Edru_viransu|'Edru viransu']]//[[User_talk:Edru_viransu|'QQ about me']]/sysop 19:50, 13 October 2007 (CEST) Yo I submitted it - (snō hwīt tăn) [sic] 04:13, 14 October 2007 (CEST) SC You too mate, don't screw up ^^ - (snō hwīt tăn) [sic] 15:57, 14 October 2007 (CEST) Note My build you reviewed was a RA build, not intended for other purposes. There is no use denying a target energy there at the expense of other aspects; other factors must be considered, such as a self heal, which the other posted builds lack. There is also no point in bringing Shatter Enchantment, though I agree Inspired Enchantment could easily replace Energy Tap. Your rating was purely speculative. I suggest you try it, as the reality of it is that it is much more potent than energy denial for RA. Thus the inclusion of Complicate, Ether Feast, Arcane Conundrum, etc. etc., which are not viable for other arenas. --Ayanamij 10:39, 16 October 2007 (CEST) UGH, and PLEASE test the build before you play it. Rodgort's Spam is not even close to the same level of effectiveness. You can LEAVE the Orange Gate and go to the Purple Gate with this build, to defend. Rodgort's spam requires babysitting. --Ayanamij 10:42, 16 October 2007 (CEST) In RA, if you don't have a monk, you're pretty much going to lose anyway. As for hexes allowing you to go off to other gates, your enemies must be pretty bad to die from degen. Tycn 10:45, 16 October 2007 (CEST) I don't think you are thinking about these builds contextually. I would agree with your vote in most of these cases if they were being used in other arenas, like GvG. In RA, winning without a Monk is feasible. Anyhow that comment seems to suggest that the only thing you can possibly play in RA is a Monk, which is faulty logic. And anyhow this build is designed to counter Monks in specific. The other MoR builds designed for GvG and the like simply DO NOT WORK. If for no other reason than it lacks a self heal. Also, degen is one of the most effective means of DPS in CM because it spread massively across several characters and works well against the Siege Turtles (which clump up with the Luxon Warriors), where normal DPS is reduced. Again, I urge you to play these builds before you rate, in their intended arenas. I play them all the time, and they perform perfectly in these circumstances. --Ayanamij 10:50, 16 October 2007 (CEST) Alright, I'll give this a go. If I get in within the next century. Tycn 10:52, 16 October 2007 (CEST) Thanks, I think that is a fair thing to do. Actually if you are able to, compare one after the other the MoR build listed on Guildwiki versus this one. I think you will find the other is simply unplayable. It dies far too easily. And as for the Necromancer for CM, I think you will find it is superior to a Rodgort spammer on account of the corpse spells (they last about 30 seconds, a pretty long time) monopoly, and the fact that you can control both sides of the map with it. Rotting Flesh is really good there. If you swap out any skill, consider Deathly Swarm. I never liked that skill there, but I could not find anything better. --Ayanamij 10:56, 16 October 2007 (CEST) W/R Putting in random skills doesn't make it any better. --Lann 21:20, 16 October 2007 (CEST) Build:Me/any_Ineptitude_Spammer Your vote on it was removed due to the build having been changed. --[[User:Edru_viransu|'Edru viransu']]//[[User_talk:Edru_viransu|'QQ about me']]/sysop 20:41, 21 October 2007 (CEST)